


beginning

by wlpr (wendyloulou)



Series: oh sweet nothing [1]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyloulou/pseuds/wlpr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe I'm writing Bane/Blake ficlets.</p>
    </blockquote>





	beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing Bane/Blake ficlets.

John likes him, the man in G-27. 

It’s probably the amount of skin he shows: always half-naked, scratching at the fine trail of dark hair below his navel, stretched on his cot in the morning; his head, bald and shiny like an ivory ball, when he’s bending over his sewing machine in the workshop; the breadth of his shoulders, uncovered, when he hunches over his reading late evening before the lights in Block G go out.

Sometimes at night the man forgets himself in his sleep and drags the linen mask he always wears off his face. 

And John startles in his seat by the controls. Not daring to move, to breathe.

In the night vision the skin of G-27’s cheekbone is a smooth plain, gleaming gentle red. Then the man turns and shows John his disfigured side.

And something clenches in John’s chest. And in the morning when John’s shift is done and he’s lying in bed, and the sunrise is creeping up on the world outside, John can still feel it: the cold, heavy weight in his heart.


End file.
